


bacon & banter

by Murf1307



Category: Deadly Genesis, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast, Families of Choice, Gen, Mother’s Day, Slice of Life, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: On Mother’s Day, Lola, Suzanne, Petra, and Armando decide to honor Moira in the best way they know how: by making her breakfast.





	bacon & banter

**Author's Note:**

> I probably don’t have to say this because the likelihood of anyone finding this fic except through me is very low, but I write Gabriel Summers as a trans woman. Her name is Lola now and _you can’t stop me, Marvel._
> 
> Set in a world where Charles never came to ask the kids for their help, so everyone’s still alive and living on Muir Island.

“Lola, what are you —“ Suzanne finds the end of her sentence swallowed by a ringing clang of something metal hitting the floor as she walks into the kitchen.

A cookie sheet is upside down on the floor, and Suzanne thinks she can smell bacon. Lola is standing very still, swallowing her temper down, her throat working around the urge to lash out. Suzanne moves over to her. “Lo, what’s up?”

“Wanted...wanted to make Moira breakfast for Mother’s Day.” She bites her lip. “I just fucked up the bacon, that’s all.”

“Okay,” Suzanne says. “Y’know, that’s a really good idea. You want me to get Petra and ‘Mando? We could probably all put something really cool together.”

Lola exhales, and nods. “Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks, Sway.” She looks down at the cookie sheet. “I’ll fix this while you do that.”

Suzanne nods as well, and heads for the stairs.

Upstairs, she can hear music coming from Petra’s bedroom very quietly, and smiles. It’s nice to wake up to, Petra rising with the sun and starting the day with a little bit of music. Kind of like finding loose gemstones under your pillow on your birthday, or slowing down time just enough to make a kiss last longer.

She knocks on Petra’s door. “Hey, P?”

Petra opens up right away, with one of her secret little smiles. “Hey, Su.”

Suzanne grins at her, and after kissing her good morning, she says, “Lola wants to make breakfast for Moira, since it’s Mother’s Day. Wanna help?”

“Yeah,” Petra says. Mother’s Day is a little hard for all of them, Suzanne knows, but Moira’s the closest thing to a mom that any of them still has, so this is going to definitely be worth it. Petra smiles and kisses her again. “Are we getting Darwin, too?”

Suzanne nods. “Yeah. Figure he’ll wanna tease Lola a little while we all cook, and that might help her calm down a little.”

“Rough morning?”

“Yeah, she dropped a pan of bacon on the floor. She did good though, she didn’t really freak out.” Suzanne grins. “It’s cool.”

Lola’s always had issues with her temper, but there’s a lot now that she can do to work on that, and she seems to be. Suzanne’s glad to know her — it’s like having a sister, something she’s never had before.

“Yeah, Armando’s gonna wanna hang out.” Petra smirks a little. “Any bets on when he finally tells Lola he likes her?”

“Hmm, not yet. I feel like he’s waiting for something, but I don’t know what.”

Petra nods. “Okay, that’s fair.” She puts an arm around Suzanne’s waist, and they head for Darwin’s room down the hall, the music floating out of Petra’s room behind them.

Suzanne knocks on Darwin’s door, but doesn’t hear anything inside. That’s odd, she thinks. He’s usually awake by now; Lola’s the only one who tends to sleep late. She knocks again.

Then, from downstairs, she hears laughter. Oh.

Suzanne and Petra exchange conspiratory smiles and head downstairs.

In the kitchen, they find Armando leaning against the fridge, grinning at Lola as she mixes pancake batter, a laugh still hanging on the edges of her mouth.

“We were looking for you,” Petra accuses, grinning at Armando.

“I took a walk, and when I got back, Lola was cleaning bacon off the floor.” He looks at Lola, and his smile softens just a little. “So I stuck around to help.”

Lola turns, just a little too quickly, and Suzanne thinks she sees a blush on her face as she does. “Yeah, well,” Lola says, “his version of _helping_ is to just stand there and look pretty, so…”

Petra laughs at Armando, who, for just a second, looks completely gobsmacked. Suzanne arches an eyebrow at him, smirking, but doesn’t otherwise react. It’s funny, how obvious they both are about their feelings, and Suzanne honestly kind of enjoys their nervous little courtship dance. It’s cute.

“Well,” Armando shoots back, “You didn’t really look like you needed any help.”

Lola moves back to give him a _look_. “Yeah, well, still.”

Suzanne smiles at them both. “Okay, so, we’re doing pancakes, then?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Lola says. “And bacon, but I figure _somebody_ should do that.”

Armando laughs and pushes off the fridge. “Yeah, yeah, okay, I hear you,” he says, and gets the bag out of the fridge.

“I can make microwave muffins,” Petra says.

Suzanne nods. “Yeah, and I’ll make a fruit salad.”

As they set to work on breakfast, Suzanne can’t help but think that, while this family may be “unconventional” compared with her own family, she loves it anyway.


End file.
